


Lonely

by Rubish13



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubish13/pseuds/Rubish13
Summary: Diego has been caring for her since he found her in a destroyed building bloodthirsty but still powerful. Scared and hungry she had accepted his help.... depending on him for bottled blood she is in despair when he seemingly abandons her.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanna not this is written sorta as if you had taken the Antonio route and Diego disapears and leaves her (the actual reader behind) i only read the first season on antonioso no clue what happens lol... was hoping if you read it you could read it again without tickets... BUT DISSAPONTED YOU CAN NOT... so most of the story stuff will be wrong because I have forgotton it... i also wasted a ticket be accident rereading a part... oof
> 
> Mc will be known as the human till i can figure our a name for her...  
> The reader will not get a name

She sits and fidgets on Diegos front porch... she had knocked. They had a time arrangement she would come to pick up the blood at 9 pm daily... were was he he had never been gone before. Looking at her shoes she worried her lip careful not to cut herself with her fangs. Looking out into the dimming light she turns and tries the door, its unlocked sniffing the air it smells normal like Diego.

She continues to nibble her lip as she wonders the house its pretty nice she thinks to herself as she finds his room its gold and red tones are beautiful. Looking down at the bed she blushes she wishes she could share it with him but he seemed to not even notice her interest... he probably had someone else she thinks with a frown plopping on the bed.

She curled on the bed wrapping the blankets around her seemed this was the only way to get close to Diego she things and waits. She remember the time he had found her... a coven had kidnapped turned and starved her. It seemed unlike normal vampires who weakened when needing blood she strengthened her. She had been chained to a wall and starved then they had released her on their rivals in her rage and confusion she had attacked everything destroying everything. The only thing she clearly remembers was blue smoke filling the air, when she had woken a man had stood over her. She had flinched and tried to run.... but he had said two words that had calmed her down, "Its ok." Something about his voice had calmed her she had whined grabbing her stomach at the pain it was in.

She had then started crying, "It hurts" she moans.

"Have you fed?" Diego asks he had gotten closer.

"No..." she whispers, "Why does my stomach hurt so much but my body... feels fine." She gets up without help and looks around... "Did I do this...."

"I am not sure, I investigated when I heard the building collapse... you see I am a doctor.. I wanted to help if anyone was hurt." He says combing his hand though his dark hair, "You were the only one I have found."

..............

She flop back and forth in the bed waiting were was he the sun had set ages ago... she needed blood he knew that... when she was fed she was weak as a kitten, ok that was an exaggeration she was normal strength when fed.

Was he gone... but wouldn't he have told her if he was leaving... he know she was dependent on him. Maybe that was the problem maybe he was sick of her and decided to abandon her. Striken by the thought she curls tighter and waits... and waits and waits...

The sun was curling over the horizon again before she finally gets up she needed to find him maybe even stop depending on him. Jumping from the bed she rampages through the house nothing in his office all she sees is plenty of books on medical stuff and a computer that was locked. Searching the shelves she finds a journal of sorts.... he would not mind if she peeked right? He was missing glancing around in worry she cracks it open just random notes about his days. There seemed to be no mentions of her.... looking down sadly she sees a lot of mentions of the local bowling alley. Notes on the side were about how his stash there had be restocked last weekend and should last couple weeks.

The local bowling alley... she had never been there. Mostly stayed in a small dilapidated shack at the graveyard. She hated it but needed a place to stay she did not think Diego knew... or if he did maybe he did not care. Maybe she was putting to much into this maybe he did not really care about her maybe she was just projecting her own emotions onto him.

Biting her lip again she fights her fear and disappears into the shadows. Flitting her way though the shadows she reaches the bowling alley it seems pretty normal. The open sign was on reaching the door she pushes it open. Upon entering she sees a group of people the seem very deep in conversation. Sometimes one of them raises their voice slightly, sniffing the air it smells strange... there is a mixture of dog, brimstone, and magic in the air. Biting her lip again she takes a step forward but one of them turns towards her and as they see her their expression becomes hate filled.

Eyes widening she hurries back to the door merging with the closest shadows... what should I do. Had those people hurt Diego, she staying in the shadows waiting for them to exit. When they did the women dressed as a police officer sniffs the air, "They are still here."

"But why," the human asks, "have you ever seen her before... she is a vampire I was worried she was working with Victor but the moment she ran I realised she could not."

The man who smelled of Magic stepped out he was holding a bottle of blood a sad look in his eyes, "I think I know who it is," he said softly. "Dr. Escalona has been taking blood home him... I never asked him why, she must be why. But he disappeared remember... she is probably afraid. He never said anything about her but he had seemed different the last little while." He holds the bottle out, "If you guys see her again can you give her this."

"She is still here," someone notes she does not notice who.. he had blood. Without a care in the world she seeps from the shadows carefully slipping in front of him and grabbing the bottle she see a wisp of light blue magic as he steps back in surprise.

Not knowing what to do she bites her lip again feeling her own powers reacting to his magic the ground under her gets a dark blue smoke. She breathes in deeply like he had taught her calming herself she feels the power return to her body. Opening her eyes she sees them all watching her not knowing what to say she disappears into the shadows again appearing in the shadows of the alley the popping onto the roof.

"That was wierd," the human exclaims.

"Yes. I wonder who she is," the police woman ponders.

"I wonder if she knows what happened to Diego," said the man.

To engrossed in the conversation below she does not notice movement behind her. Then she hears a voice, "So are you his girlfriend?"

Shreeking she falls from the roof, and land on the pavement in front of the building. She feels a bone break and moans out grinding her teeth broken bones suck the world became hazy she saw shoes running towards her as she blacks out.


End file.
